mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Замок, милый замок
— третья серия пятого сезона и 94 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название серии является отсылкой на известную фразу "Home sweet home" («Дом, милый дом»). В этой серии Принцесса Искорка ностальгирует по своему дому, так что её друзья решают сделать её замок более похожим на дом. Производство и разработка Изначально эпизод был представлен на 2014 San Diego Comic-Con руководством мультсериала.SDCC 2014 - Panel Summary - Equestria Girls, Season 5, And More! Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2014-07-25). Проверено 27 июля 2014. 3-5 марта 2015 года неофициальное перечисление эпизодов пятого сезона "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" на IMDb, называющее третью серию как "Library Blues", было дискредитировано Джимом Миллером.Big Jim on Twitter: "@SilverEaglePVL Sorry. Those are ALL wrong." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-03). Проверено 4 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson @MMeghanMcCarthy It's not." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-04). Проверено 8 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson Those titles are incorrect." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-04). Проверено 8 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson the titles are still wrong." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-05). Проверено 8 марта 2015. Плакаты Дэринг Ду нарисовала Кора Косицка.Awesome Daring Do posters designed by @kkosicka #MLP5. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-11). Проверено 11 апреля 2015. Люстра была нарисована Ребеккой Дарт Beautiful chandelier design by @R_Dart #MLP5. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-11). Проверено 11 апреля 2015. при помощи фонового дизайнера Фила Сезара.@AnthonyPizzano Our Art Director @R_Dart... Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-11). Проверено 11 апреля 2015. Блины были нарисованы проп-дизайнером Чармейн Верхаген.@yenissober Character and prop designer @charmainevee ! Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-19). Проверено 19 апреля 2015. Это первый эпизод, в котором упоминается название Библиотеки Золотой Дуб, изначально названной таким и остальными именами в ранние годы. Краткий пересказ Задержка у Флаттершай thumb|Искорка чистит Энджела... уж слишком хорошо. Однажды в коттедже Флаттершай Сумеречная Искорка помогает своей подруге как следует вымыть животных. Покрытая грязью из-за их тяжёлого труда, Флаттершай посылает Искорку принять ванну в своём собственном замке. Тут Искорка мигом спрашивает, нужна ли мойка другим животным, но Флаттершай говорит, что нет. Она внезапно толкает Энджела в грязь, чем позволяет остаться Искорке и вымыть его ещё раз. Искорка часами вымывает Энджела в коттедже Флаттершай. Та хочет хорошенько отдохнуть перед завтрашним большим блинным завтраком и велит Искорке привести замок в готовность. Искорка же настаивает, что с замком всё в порядке, и уходит помогать Пинки Пай с блинами. Избежание замка thumb|left|"Я избегаю... это место". На следующий день главная шестёрка завтракает с блинами (да ещё какими!) вместе в обеденном зале замка Искорки. Однако, вся взъерошенная Искорка спит на протяжении завтрака, и это не удивительно: она весь предыдущий вечер готовила с Пинки Пай блины и глаз не смыкала. Но это ещё не всё. Другие пони также заметили поведение Искорки в последнее время, как-то: она перестаралась с ямами для деревьев Эпплджек на ферме; провела целый день, помогая Рарити прибраться на одной полке с драгоценными камнями в бутике; а также гонялась с Радугой Дэш, потратив на это тьму-тьмущую времени. Наконец Искорка пробуждается, и друзья спрашивают её, за чем дело стало. Искорка поясняет, что она избегала замка, потому что он, мол, слишком огромный, холодный и пустой, чтобы она чувствовала себя как дома. У Рарити появляется идея приукрасить замок, и она даже предлагает друзьям это сделать, пока Искорка будет отдыхать в понивилльском Дневном спа. Входит Спайк, проспав почти весь блинный завтрак, и соглашается пойти с Искоркой в спа. Массовые обновления thumb|Друзья Искорки украшают замок... Остальные главные персонажи весь день украшают замок различными способами, напевая беспечную песенку. Эпплджек ввозит ящики яблок, стоги сена и цветочные сады. Флаттершай приводит в компанию Искорки своих зверушек; Пинки Пай приносит воздушные шары и прячет в замке несколько пушек для вечеринок; Радуга вешает памятные вещи от Чудо-молний и плакаты с Дэринг Ду; ну а Рарити вешает занавески и полотна с драгоценными камнями. thumb|left|...правда, с сомнительными результатами. К тому времени, как пони заканчивают украшать замок, сам тронный зал становится захламленной «кучей-малой каши-малаши» (как выражается Эпплджек). Тут на миг возвращается Спайк и — во имя Селестии! — сразу же узнаёт, что в тронном зале полный бардак. Так как у Искорки всё ещё отдых в спа, то Рарити велит Спайку во что бы то ни стало воздержать её от замка вплоть до заката. Выходной Искорки Спайк возвращается к Искорке в спа. Прежде чем Искорка успевает пойти назад в замок, Спайк задерживает её, предлагая массаж. Если у Искорки массаж обычный, то Спайк невольно принимает более твёрдый массаж от Большого Бицепса. Тем временем в замке друзья Искорки спорят о том, какие декорации следует убрать. thumb|Искорка и Спайк возвращаются в Золотой Дуб. После массажа Спайк предлагает вернуться в замок не напрямик, а красивой дорогой. Они проходят мимо почерневших остатков Библиотеки Золотой Дуб и задумываются над воспоминаниями, которые остались у них с тех пор, как они здесь проживали. Чтобы взбодрить Спайка, Искорка спрашивает его, не желает ли он добавить чего-нибудь в замок, чтобы сделать его более похожим на дом. Спайк же придумывает другой способ задержаться и говорит, что хотел бы новую кровать. А в замке друзья продолжают убирать весь хлам из тронного зала до тех пор, пока он не становится совершенно пустым,— т. е. как было раньше. Надвигается закат, и пони размышляют над тем, что же всё-таки делает замок похожим на дом. Они приходят к выводу, что украшали зал так, как будто это их дома, а не Искорки. Пока они обдумывают то, что нравилось Искорке, когда она жила в библиотеке, у Эпплджек возникает идея. Память о библиотеке thumb|left|Друзья Искорки собираются увековечить библиотеку. В магазине перьев и диванов Давенпорта Спайк ищет новую кровать — у Искорки терпение начинает лопаться. Тем временем во время исполнения репризы всё той же песни Эпплджек и Флаттершай роют яму вокруг библиотеки, а Рарити, Пинки и Радуга покупают декоративные камни и подвешивают что-то в тронном зале дворца. Спустя несколько времени Искорка со Спайком наконец-то возвращаются во дворец, где их приветствуют другие пони. Поначалу кажется, будто никаких изменений вовсе и не произошло, Эпплджек объясняет: неважно, как выглядит дом; главное — это воспоминания, которые остаются у тебя здесь. thumb|Искорка готова к новым воспоминаниям о замке. Именно поэтому пони и сделали люстру (да не простую, а из корней библиотеки), украсили её камнями и повесили в тронном зале. Каждый камень на люстре напоминает памятный момент о жизни Искорки в Понивилле. Судя по жесту, Искорка доведена до слёз и готова к новым воспоминаниям о замке. Главная шестёрка со Спайком празднуют с обильным тортом, сделанным Пинки Пай, и делятся им в свежемеблированной столовой, где друзья Искорки, однако, признаются, что внесли и немного из своих домов в замковые залы, ко всеобщей радости. Цитаты : :Пинки Пай: кашляет Я выиграла! :Сумеречная Искорка: А?! Это что, блин! Нет, я не сплю... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я просто... дело в том... я знаю, это глупо, но я... избегаю... это место! :Рарити: Ах! Что? Во имя Эквестрии, зачем ты избегаешь такой шикарный замок? :Пинки Пай: Да, в замке есть всё! С высокими потолками я чувствую себя маленькой! Блестящие новые полы, холодные на ощупь! Брр! И в нём даже есть длииинные пустые коридоры! :отдаётся эхом :Пинки Пай: Ладно, я поняла. :Радуга Дэш: неубедительно Флаттершай, хорошо, что ты привела столько животных. :Флаттершай: Это твои награды? :Радуга Дэш: Я думаю, они как об общих наградах пони, правда, на них написано моё имя. :Рарити: неубедительно смеётся Надо же, Эпплджек устроила в доме амбар, очень... приземлённо... Очень необычно! тужится Это винтажное одеяло? :Эпплджек: Не, просто старое! Не то, что твои блестящие оконные штуки, которые... они просто отличные! смеётся :Пинки Пай: Все молчат про мои спрятанные пушки с конфетти! писк Ой, стойте! Они же спрятанные! хихикает :Спайк: Привет, девочки, как вам мои когти... О, во имя Селестии! :Алоэ: Какая-то пони заказывала массаж? :грохот :Большой Бицепс: Да! Сделаем это, маленький дракончик! :грохот :Алоэ: Не люблю, когда он так делает. Пойдёмте со мной, принцесса. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой! Что ты творишь? :Спайк: Я, э... Я придумал, что я хочу! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, хорошо. Что это? :Спайк: Это... ну... ну, я хочу... Я вроде так думаю... кровать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты же сказал, что во дворце ты спишь как младенец. :Спайк: фыркает Все пони знают, что младенцы плохо спят. Пошли! :Рарити: Вот! Теперь замок не захламлён! :Радуга Дэш: Ты права. Этот замок ничего не захламляет. :Эпплджек: Она сама сказала: если кто-то и сможет сделать её дом уютным, это мы. Если мы не сможем... :Флаттершай: То Искорке придётся жить в замке, в котором ей... грустно! :отдаётся эхом :Пинки Пай: Ого, Флаттершай! Не ожидала, что ты можешь создать такое эхо! :Эпплджек: Соберитесь, девочки. Нам надо думать об Искорке. Что ей нравилось, когда она жила в Библиотеке Золотой Дуб? :Флаттершай: Всё! Книги, запах книг, то что она чувствовала, когда раскладывала книги... :Радуга Дэш: Помните, я врезалась в книги, отрабатывая Звуковую радугу, а вы только что навели порядок? вздыхает Хорошее было времечко. :Эпплджек: Да, возможно, для тебя. :Рарити: Эпплджек, а помнишь, как мы застряли, когда ночевали там? Было так весело! :Пинки Пай: А помните, когда всё разлетелось на кусочки?! Стоп, нет, это был ужас. :Эпплджек: Настоящий дом — это не обстановка. Главное — воспоминания, которые в нём создаются. :Рарити: И мы собрали все наши воспоминания, связанные с тобой после твоего переезда в Понивилль. Галерея Справки en:Castle Sweet Castle de:Zuhause ist es am Schönsten es:Castillo Dulce Castillo pl:Nie ma to jak w domu pt:Castelo, Doce Castelo uk:Замок, чарівний замок Категория:Серии пятого сезона